1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of adjustable retaining devices to restrain the movement of cargo within a cargo carrying vehicle.
2. The Prior Art
It has been known to build cargo restraining devices for single loads or multiple loads having the same width. Such restraining devices have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,606,842 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,754,516. There has been a need for a cargo restraining device usable with loads having the same or varying widths.